


In the Life Foundation

by roses_and_rabbits



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, short series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_rabbits/pseuds/roses_and_rabbits
Summary: You're working at the life foundation, when a lost test subject decides to reappear. Short "x reader" series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a “x reader” because i like writing romance and fluffy things, and it’ll get notes  
> Warnings: nothing lines up with the canon. mania isn’t in the movie, venom doesn’t break into the life foundation, this is all fanfiction  
> Word Count:1120

You were young, fresh out of college, and just looking for a job. You’d been desperate.

When Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation reached out to you, offering you a position testing something at their labs, you’d been ecstatic- I mean, getting to work with one of the most renowned scientists in this day and age, helping to fight off cancer and save mankind? Who wouldn’t be excited?

It didn’t help that it had great pay, of course.

When you arrived at the labs, they’d given you a coat, a name card, and a small laptop to take notes in.

One of the doctors- Dr. Skirth- had informed you that when the Life Foundation ship had crashed, they’d managed to save some of the samples they’d brought back.

When you heard about living samples, you’d expected bacteria, maybe tiny bug-like creatures at most. Not… this.

Standing in the testing area now, your eyes were wide as saucers as you stared at the “test samples.”

There were three huge blobs.

I mean, that’s all you could really think of, through you shock. Someone had let them out, and one was stretching up, trying to escape the glass.

The closest one to you was smaller than the rest. It was black, and was in the corner of its cage, twisting around itself in what you had to assume was fear.

“You’ll be staying for the night shift tonight,” one of the other doctors informed you. “You’ll just be taking notes and keeping an eye on them.”

You nodded dumbly, not taking your eyes off the creatures.

Your eyes swept over the cages, taking in the creatures’ appearances.

There was the small black one, as well as a huge blue one. It was stretching across the glass of the cages, and you could hear it’s weak hiss-like cries from your spot near the door.

There was a yellow one, as well, sticking to the ceiling of its cage. This one was shrieking, revealing small shark-like fangs.

“Where- where did you get them?” You stammered, voice shaking.

Dr. Skirth glanced at you, looking up from her papers. “They were found on a meteor by a Life Foundation ship.”

“You only got three?” You asked, giving them an incredulous glance.

“No, but most of them died or disappeared after the ship crashed,” she replied, but you could tell she was uncomfortable. 

“And one got stolen a couple nights ago,” a new voice mentioned.

You whipped around to see one of the security guards (or, who you assumed was a security guard). He didn’t even bother to look at you, instead staring down at his phone.

“Stolen?” You repeated, eyes wide.

“Yes, stolen,” he replied, finally glancing up at you. “Make sure to… keep an eye out for them.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, you were kneeling next to one of the cages, typing into your computer. In front of you, the small black symbiote squished happily.

When the other scientists and security had left, you’d snuck some of your lunch into the cage with the symbiotes. You’d kept the cheap pasta, instead giving them chunks of chocolate bars and cookies.

The blue one was now stretching itself across the bottom of the cage, a bit calmer now. The yellow one had flattened itself against the table, rumbling quietly. You assumed it was asleep, and this was backed up by the fact that every time you tried to get near its cage, the blue one shrieked and practically flung itself at that side of the cage.

At around 11:30, when you’d nearly begun to doze off, a huge crash, waking you up immediately.

You threw yourself up, the three symbiotes immediately getting alert as well. With a light kick, you sent the laptop to the other side of the room, backing up near the small symbiote’s cage.

As it turned out, that was an act of good judgment on your part, because a moment later, the door crashed into the room, ripped right off its hinges.

A gigantic, bulking figure squeezed itself in through the doorway, and when you saw its face, you nearly cried out in fear.

Its eyes were wide, snake-like, with no pupils, a milky white color. Its mouth reminded you of a crocodile or alligator, with how wide it was, and the huge fangs.

The creature- symbiote, you figured, upon seeing the others’ reactions, was nearly as tall as the ceiling. It was completely black, with white veins streaking all over it. Its hands were decorated with long, razor-sharp claws.

It didn’t speak, just grinned, letting it’s long, pink tongue loll out. When it turned its head, its eyes landed on you.

With a squeak, you ducked behind the cage even more as it stalked over to you. You squeezed your eyes shut, awaiting something- a clawed hand to your skull maybe, or it’s fangs sinking into your skin. Neither happened.

Instead, it’s dark, growl-like voice seeped into the air.

“SHE’S ONE OF THEM. THEY DESERVE TO DIE.”

As you peeked one eye open, you saw that it was glaring down at itself, a snarl taking up its face. When you inched your foot out, it’s head whipped up and snapped at you.

Then, it turned back down to itself. It continued to argue with itself, and despite the situation, you were curious. What was happening? Who was it arguing with? Did symbiotes get DID?

It stopped short, words cutting off at the loud “bang” next to you two. In sync with the creature, you turned your head, eyes going wide when you saw the small black symbiote stretched out across the cage.

“MANIA?” It hissed, eyes widening (if that was possible).

This confirmed your suspicion then- this was a symbiote, and you realized with a jolt that this was probably the stolen one.

Mania shrieked in response, nearly falling off the glass as it wriggled. With a growl to itself, the symbiote in front of you shoved his huge, clawed hand through the glass, shattering it with one punch.

Mania threw itself out of the broken cage, and before you could really react, latched onto you. You let out a cry as it sunk into your skin, shuddering in shock and horror.

The huge symbiote hissed, annoyed that the smaller one was now- what? Bonded with you?

Then, it seemed to accept that he couldn’t kill you, instead sticking his clawed hand out to you.

“WE ARE VENOM.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you guys so much for the praise! I’m so glad you like this!  
> Also! For the Tumblr readers, if you’d like to be tagged in future updates or any Venom writing, please just comment!  
> Anyway, reviews~  
> Blue Dragon: Thank you! And here’s the update lol  
> Random+Muse: aaa thanks!  
> Venomemes: Thank you!! And this is going to have a fair amounts of parts!  
> Fanspacelady: i’m so glad you liked it!  
> Wolfgamzee: Um THANKS  
> Shikigami-the-paper-spirit: thank you! And you’re tagged~  
> Warnings:  
> Word Count: 854  
> Tags:  
> @shikigami-the-paper-spirit

Mania thinking is   
Mania speaking is “”

You stared at Venom’s hand, eyes so wide it was beginning to hurt your skull. Your mouth was forming words, but no sound came out.

You were… shocked.

Venom cocked his head, staring at you expectantly. When you still didn’t make a move, he pulled it back, huffing. It-he- then turned his head, eying the other symbiotes.

You were about to, as well, when a fierce, breathtaking streak of pain rocked through you. You shrieked, collapsing as Venom whipped back around, reaching down and holding you up.

“THEY ARE BONDING WITH YOU,” he explained. “SOMETIMES IT IS A PAINFUL EXPERIENCE. SOMETIMES IT IS NOT.”

Your answer was another pain-filled shriek as you writhed in his grip. He seemed nervous, especially as the other symbiotes began shrieking in what you now definitely recognized as fear.

This continued for what felt like days, and by the time it stopped you were just about ready to rip this thing out of you, especially when you saw your skin.

It was red and splotchy and irritated, with nail marks that were definitely not from you. As you examined your skin, you felt something drip down your chin, and when you tentatively reached up and checked, you discovered it was blood.

You felt panic well up in you, but before you could turn and scream at Venom, he cut you off.

“THEY COULD FEEL YOUR PAIN. SHE BIT AND SCRATCHED ON ACCIDENT,” he said.

A voice rang out then.

 

You jumped to your feet, head whipping back and forth. “Who said that?!”

Venom tilted his head, confused. “MANIA? ONLY YOU CAN HERE THEM NOW, AND WE DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING.”

 

Apparently, no one here wanted to ever let you respond to anything, because barely a second later, you vision grew darker, your hearing became muffled, and when you tried to speak, no sound came out.

You watched as your body (or, our body, now) moved, pacing across the room. Then, your arm swung up into view, reaching back and then punching straight into one of the glass cages.

The blue symbiote scuttled out of the cage, letting out a trill that you now understood. They were excited.

As you- Mania- walked to the other cage, you heard their voice in your head again.

 

Mania pulled your arm back, shattering another glass cage. Scream shot forward, barreling into Venom in the process. They just growled and shrugged Scream off, but was not aggressive.

Then, they turned to you and Mania. “MANIA, PULL AWAY.”

You heard a hiss, but the symbiote sunk back into your skin. You fell to the floor, not expecting the sudden control.

Venom leaned over you, cocking their head. They were about to speak when an alarm started blaring, and a group of security guards burst into the room.

They snarled, backing away. Reaching down, they grabbed Mayhem before shoving past the guards and running. You reached down and pulled Scream into your arms just as Mania took over again.

You felt your stomach flip as tendrils shot out, pulling your into the air and swinging through the guards. The next thing you knew, you were in the lobby of the Life Foundation, listening to people scream as Venom ripped through them.

As you and Mania raced after Venom, you felt vomit creep up your throat. Gore decorated the building, heads and limbs and bodies scattered across the floors.

Venom lead you two out of the building and into the woods nearby. Despite the stomach churning jumps you were doing and the gore-induced nausea you were feeling, you couldn’t help but be impressed by the sheer power in the symbiotes actions.

In a mere matter of minutes, you had reached the city, racing through the streets. Venom ducked into an alleyway, and when you turned the corner you saw the symbiote peeling away from a tall, blonde man.

As Mania sunk back into you, you realized that the man was Eddie Brock, the reporter infamous for taking down most of the powerful people in San Francisco (and New York, for that matter).

Eddie was leaning against the wall, gripping at his chest as he panted.

“What the hell just- just happened?!” You shrieked, and his head popped up, as if he had forgotten you were there. 

“You want the short version or the long one?” He asked, rubbing his face tiredly. “The short version is you bonded with a symbiote and got chased by the Life Foundation.”

You stared at him, eyes bugging out. He didn’t let you reply. Instead, he reached down and grabbed the symbiote at his feet.

“C’mon, I have an apartment you can stay at while we sort this out,” he said, turning down the alley. 

 

At the hiss from Mania, you fixed your grip on Scream and jogged after him.

With a sigh, you muttered under your breath, “this is a terrible idea.”


End file.
